1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of optics, and more particularly to optical modulators and the dimension considerations for fitting into small form devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Market applications have expanded recently for analog and digital lithium niobate (LiNbO3) optical modulators in common cable television (CATV), telephone and data communications. This particular class of optical modulators is based on a waveguide version of Mach-Zehnder interferometer, in which interference is produced between phase coherent light waves that traveled over different path lengths. In the past, the Optical Component market has been mainly driven by performances. Each application generates specific reliability, manufacturing volume, and cost requirements. Reliability targets for these applications range from customer defined specifications to industrial standards with additional custom requirements. Cost variations are associated with device testing requirements and reliability expectations. A modular design and assembly approach has been used to accommodate all range of applications.
A recent industrial trend in optical packaging define the assembly of optical components in a smaller overall dimension. Accordingly, there is a need to design a structure for packaging a LiNbO3 optical modulators in a more compact space.